


Something Sweet

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [85]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Flirting, Florist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: nemesis729 asked: Klaroline & flower shop
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Something Sweet

“Can I help you, sir?”

Klaus shut the door behind him and smiled at the pretty blonde behind the counter. “Yes, I’m looking to buy flowers for my wife.”

She perked up. “It’s not Valentine’s Day, so you get points for not needing the social pressure. Is it her birthday or an anniversary?”

“No, I just love her and want to give her something that let’s her know I’m thinking of her.”

Her eyes widened appreciatively. “Give the man all the points,” she said, impressed. “Does she have a favorite flower or scent?”

He chewed the inside of his cheek like it was a test from the gods themselves. “She’s partial to peonies, but lavender relaxes her.”

“Lavender and peonies happen to go wonderfully together,” she promised. “Talk to me about a price point.” Gesturing to the sample vases behind her, she arched a challenging eyebrow. “How much do you love her?”

His smile turned soft. “I love her more than flowers can say. But I think she’d like an intimate arrangement, small but beautiful.”

“And something to show off a bit, yeah?”

“Of course,” he agreed easily. “Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

Blushing down at the counter, she couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, that can be arranged.” She froze before looking up at him, and they both burst out laughing. “Oh, god, that was terrible.”

Klaus leaned over to kiss her, still chuckling. “Yes, but I love you anyway.”

Grinning, Caroline pecked him twice before leaning back. “Damn right you do. None of my friends’ husbands buy them flowers every week.”

He shrugged, watching her ring up the order. “I’ve got a wonderful florist, dear wife, it’d be a waste not to see what she comes up with.”

“Flirt,” she accused with a wink. “Be home for dinner?”

“I’ll bring home some takeaway.”

“Flowers and Thai food. I knew I married you for a reason.”

Rolling his eyes, Klaus stole another kiss. “And you call me the flirt.”


End file.
